Al filo del amor
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Brita Kou. Este One Shot participa en el Reto "San Valentín: A través de los tiempos" del grupo Ladies Kou – Oficial en Facebook. UA. Yaten x Mina. Dos Dinastías poderosas en enfrentamiento, un amor que surge de la guerra. Misión: muerte al corazón.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon mencionados son en su totalidad propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

 **Sumary:** Este One Shot participa en el Reto "San Valentín: A través de los tiempos" del grupo Ladies Kou – Oficial en Facebook. UA. Yaten x Mina. Dos Dinastías poderosas en enfrentamiento, un amor que surge de la guerra. Misión: muerte al corazón.

 **Argumento:** La chica es una ninja contratada para matar al hijo de una familia poderosa, haciéndose pasar por un familiar cercano de unos de los miembros del consejo, así que ella finge ser muy delicada y de clase alta cuando en realidad es una asesina. En el proceso se enamoran.

 **Palabras:** 5180.

* * *

— _Gentil como el agua,  
intensa como una flor,  
vibrando a través del filo de la espada.  
Estaba destinada a llorar,  
aunque cierre mis ojos...  
aun así puedo recordarte. —  
_Onmyo-za__

.: **• :.**

* * *

 **Al filo del amor.  
.**

El plan era perfecto, no había posibilidad de falla y en caso que algo saliera mal, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

•

A la edad de cuatro años, Minako fue sometida al más estricto y severo entrenamiento de combate a cargo de Kunzite y Nephrite, el dúo temido y feroz de la Dinastía Aino. Si hablaban de los asesinos más sangrientos y desalmados que deambulaban por el territorio de Joseon, seguramente ellos dos eran los primeros que venían a la mente de las personas. La especialidad de Kunzite eran las artes marciales, mismas que Minako dominó a sus 8 años, la técnica certera y veloz con las dagas de Nephrite no solo la había aprendido a la perfección si no que lo había superado, demostrándolo en su prueba final del entrenamiento, dejándole una cicatriz de 7 centímetros en el pómulo izquierdo.

Minako era el arma secreta que estaba preparando Yashamaru, mejor conocido por todo Japón, China y territorio de Joseon como «Diamante, el Príncipe». Nadie fuera de su fortaleza sabía de su existencia. La preparó física y mentalmente no solo para el campo de batalla sino también le enseñó modales y buena educación a pesar de que muchos se cuestionaban el por qué lo hacía y más con una joven de la cual nadie sabía su origen, lo único que sabían de ella es que su madre pertenecía a Joseon y que 18 años atrás fue asesinada sin piedad dejando a Minako de dos años por lo que fue llevada al palacio y la cual, Aino Koshiro cabeza principal de la dinastía y padre de Diamante; él cual era conocido como «El Gran Sabio» ordenó que la pequeña fuera entregada a los cuidados de Rogue quien era una mujer mayor y sabia, encargada del orden en el palacio.

Nadie dudaba de las habilidades de aquella tenaz chica rubia, a la cual al momento de enfrentarse a sus oponentes podía verse que sus ojos celestes se tornaban oscuros y fríos. No titubeaba al desenvainar la katana, su técnica era igual a la de Diamante ya que fue el mismo su maestro. No entendían como detrás de esa cara angelical se encontraba una asesina sin piedad.

La Dinastía Aino era la más poderosa de Japón, había logrado incluso someter algunos otros imperios no solo japoneses sino, también barrios de Joseon estaban bajo su mandato. Su mayor ingreso estaba en el contrabando y venta de Opio. Cuando el viejo Koshiro o Diamante se proponían obtener una ruta nueva o territorio, no escatimaban en el número de personas que mandaba a batalla.

Su ejército estaba constituido por hombres y mujeres especialistas en asesinatos y asaltos, el cual estaba dividido en cuatro grandes escuadrones que eran liderados por sus cuatro fieles lacayos: Escuadrón del Norte a cargo de Kunzite, Escuadrón del Sur guiado por Nephrite, Escuadrón del Oriente el cual dirigía Zoisite y el Escuadrón del Poniente por Jadeite; mismos que fungían como escolta personal de la familia.

La nueva meta de los Aino era la ruta de los Chiba Il Hwa encabezados por Chiba Endymion que se había aliado a la Dinastía más grande de China y que eran los enemigos en potencia de los Aino: la Dinastía Kou.

Necesitaban esa ruta para evitar ser descubiertos por el Capitán Furuhata, quien recientemente había tomado su cargo y traía esos ideales de justicia y por más que Diamante había intentado comprarlo con lujos y grades cantidades de dinero, simplemente este los había rechazado y contrario a lo que deseaban, había puesto en la mira la Organización Aino. Ordenó que fueran vigilados muy de cerca, tenían periódicas visitas de la policía en sus establecimientos de comida y sus hoteles que eran los negocios con los que cubrían lo que en realidad mantenía en su poderío a la Dinastía nipona.

Los Chiba Il Hwa no eran un grupo fuerte, si todo se hubiera suscitado un año atrás, ni Diamante ni el Gran Sabio estarían preocupados, los hubieran aplastado desde el primer intento, pero en esos momentos las cosas eran diferentes, Endymion se alió con los Kou debido a los ideales de independencia que la mayoría de los habitantes del territorio antes gobernado por la Dinastía Joseon y ahora la mayoría bajo el mandato de influyentes japoneses. Necesitaban un aliado fuerte, que pudiera resistir y contraatacar los embates de los Aino, que eran los más temidos de la región.

La Dinastía Kou, superaba por mucho el número de hombres del Ejército de Diamante, no podía arriesgarse a atacar y perder. Diamante confiaba en sus guerreros pero no podía hacer un movimiento tonto que acabará con su imperio, mucho menos teniendo tras él a ese Capitán que se había convertido en su sombra. Tenían que idear un plan para derrotar a los Kou pero desde a dentro, desde su núcleo. De primera instancia habían pensado en sobornar a un miembro del consejo, prometiéndole absoluta proyección y un cargo importante en alguna provincia de Japón, pero fue desechada la idea cuando descubrieron que los consejeros de Yaten Kou eran sus primos Seiya y Taiki y que ambos no solo eran leales, sino que protegían al jefe Kou sobre cualquier cosa. Su lealtad era incorruptible.

Lo único que Diamante consiguió fue un "informante" de entre las cuadrillas de guardia que cuidaban la pagoda de los Kou; el cual les hizo llegar una lista con las actividades próximas de todos los hombres cercanos y de confianza que estaban alrededor de Yaten.

.: **• :.**

Yaten Kou de 23 años era el jefe de la Dinastía más respetada de China, tenía un carácter enérgico y personalidad difícil, su cabello color plata que enmarcaba sus enigmáticos ojos verdes lo hacía uno de los chicos más asediados de China aunque él no estaba interesado en temas como el amor. Sus padres fueron víctimas de asesinos a sueldo cuando él tenía apenas 10 años, y hasta la fecha nadie sabía quién estaba tras esa orden de darles muerte, a pesar de que los asesinos fueron encontrados y torturados, no pudieron obtener una palabra de ellos y decidieron pagar con su vida. Yaten quedó al cuidado de su tía Yuki Kou hermana de su padre, quien lo educó hasta que Yaten cumplió 18 años y fue nombrado cabeza de la Dinastía, como sucesor de su padre.

Yaten creció bajo la protección de sus primos mayores Taiki y Seiya, en quienes confiaba para cualquier decisión importante respecto a cómo dirigir la organización y su vida personal. Fue Taiki quien le sugirió dar respuesta afirmativa a la petición que hizo personalmente el hijo de Endymion, Chiba Mamoru, de ayudarlos a defender su territorio, en palabras de Taiki si los ayudaban a independizarse de Japón, eso ayudaría al comercio y distribución del tabaco de contrabando que manejaban y serviría para tener aliados en un futuro cuando intentaran controlar el antiguo territorio de Joseon donde las rutas eran un poco más seguras y podrían dar precios elevados sin amenaza de reclamos. La visión de los hermanos para los negocios era amplia, siempre iban un paso adelante.

Respecto al ejército de los Kou, era una corteza dura, impenetrable. Un ataque contra ellos era signo de fracaso en su totalidad, cualquiera lo sabía, Diamante lo sabía.

.: **• :.**

La noticia del atentado en contra de Gurio Umino secretario de Seiya, mientras regresaba de las tierras del norte de Corea llegó a primera hora a oídos de Yaten quien ordenó a sus hombres que investigarán lo ocurrido hasta llegar a los responsables.

Al caer la noche llegó hasta la fortaleza de la Dinastía Kou un grupo de soldados que custodiaban a una joven de 20 años con cabello rubio y una inocente y angelical mirada celeste. Se le veía afectada y temblaba, la llevaron hasta el despacho de Yaten quien se entrevistó con ella en compañía de Seiya y Taiki.

—Toma asiento por favor —indicó Yaten a la chica.

—Gra-cias —contestó en tono tímido y casi inaudible.

—Tú debes ser Tatily, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Seiya con preocupación. Nadie la había visto nunca pero Gurio le había comentado que iría al norte a rescatar a su prima de nombre Tatily de su tierra natal pues la guerra en esa zona era cada vez más sangrienta y al ser la única encontrada ahí, lo dedujo.

Tatily fue la única sobreviviente encontrada en el lugar del atentado. Tanto el cuerpo de Gurio como el chofer fueron encontrados ahí degollados.

—Sí —afirmo aún con voz temblorosa.

—Lamentamos mucho lo de Gurio —Yaten tomó la palabra —, en verdad era una persona a quien le teníamos mucho aprecio —externó el jefe —. No te preocupes, te daremos refugio y te cobijaremos como miembro de la familia.

—Seguramente debes estar aún conmovida por lo que ocurrió —agregó Taiki con voz calma al ver que la joven frente a ellos los miraba con recelo, su rostro y vestimenta estaban salpicados con sangre y también sucios —. Pediremos que preparen el baño para ti, también te asignaremos una habitación aquí mismo, seguro intentarán asesinarte para eliminar testigos. Debemos estar alertas.

.: **• :.**

Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde que Tatily llegó a los territorios de la dinastía Kou, se había hecho realmente cercana a Yaten, Seiya y Taiki quienes hicieron lo posible porque borrará aquel trágico momento que vivió. Sobre todo Yaten era quien más convivía con ella. Tatily era muy buena en la cocina, además acomedida a cualquier labor del hogar pero sobre todo buena conversadora, Yaten podía pasarse horas enteras hablando con ella de diferentes temas, era culta y bien educada. El tono de su voz era dulce y concordante a su personalidad tierna y alegre.

Yaten se sentía totalmente cómodo con ella a su lado, se había enamorado. No sabía exactamente en qué momento había ocurrido, solo sabía que cada día ese sentimiento crecía más en su pecho.

—Tatily —la llamó el joven de cabello platinado.

—Dime —contestó mientras servía el té para ella y Yaten.

—La próxima semana iremos a Shanghái. ¿Quieres ir?

— ¿De verdad? —contestó con emoción, nunca había salido a un viaje largo. Yaten asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, le encantaba ver ese brillo en los ojos de Tatily —Sí, quiero ir.

—Por cierto —añadió Yaten después de tomar un poco de té —, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Otra? —preguntó agrandando más la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí —contestó Yaten —. Te espero frente a la fuente después de la cena.

— ¡Tanto misterio!

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, solo bastaba ver en sus ojos ese destello que aparecía cuando se miraban.

Todos en el palacio comentaban que Yaten había dejado ese mal genio que lo caracterizaba y agradecían a Tatily por tenerlo siempre sonriendo.

Yuki Kou estaba considerando a Tatily como esposa para Yaten, ya estaba en edad de casarse y eso ayudaría a solidificar más su función como líder de la Dinastía. La familia Umino era de alta alcurnia en China, Tatily tenía clase y buenos modales, y ni decir de ese don que tenía para hacer de su sobrino una mejor persona. No había nadie mejor que ella para convertirse en esposa de Yaten.

.: **• :.**

La situación de Minako cada vez era más insoportable, tenía claro su objetivo y sabía bien que si no lo cumplía, el mismo Diamante le cortaría la cabeza. Pero se debatía entre su deber y sus sentimientos.

Estaba acostumbrada a usar las más bajas y sucias trampas para cumplir con sus misiones, esta vez solo se trataba de mantener una farsa hasta el final, más sin en cambio le costaba mucho hacerlo. Cada mentira que decía le dolía en el alma. Pero tampoco era como que podía decir toda la verdad pues eso le costaría no solo la muerte sino también el odio de quien ella más amaba.

Había sido entrenada para soportar los más brutales y sangrientos ataques y la habían hecho resistente a cualquier tipo de dolor físico pero nadie la había instruido en el dolor del corazón y eso la estaba matando de a poco.

Cada que aquel par de ojos esmeralda la veían y le mostraban el alma desnuda de ese chico que se desvivía por hacerla feliz, sentía un millar de dagas clavarse en su pecho.

Él le había pedido verse esa noche a solas, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde hace mucho. Terminaría de una vez con eso, lo había determinado.

Era su última prueba, fue lo que le dijo Diamante al designarle su misión, después de eso la dejaría vivir como una persona decente y con comodidades de un veterano del ejército de la Dinastía Aino. Aunque ella misma se preguntaba si después de asesinar a tanta gente, ¿podía alguien vivir tranquilamente?

Minako tenía que prepararse bien, después de tomar un baño, vistió un kimono anaranjado y entre las mangas de este, ocultó un par de dagas y un par más lo amarró a sus tobillos. Recogió su cabello con una peineta dorada dejando caer solo un cairel grueso frente a su oreja derecha. Su mirada celeste se tornó oscura. Estaba lista.

.: **• :.**

Diamante se estaba impacientando, Minako le había pedido un lapso de 3 meses para cumplir su misión, pero ese plazo se había duplicado y más, no había resultados, no había respuesta.

Debía pedir un informe a Minako pero no podía acercarse pues tal vez lo que ella tenía ganado, podría venirse abajo. Mando llamar a dos de sus guerreras, les encomendó que fueran a los territorios de Kou y cuando tuvieran oportunidad, dieran un mensaje escrito a Minako y pidieran una explicación de la demora junto con un ultimátum. Sin más, las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha.

.: **• :.**

La noche estaba fresca con una luna llena que daba una vista clara; frente a la fuente se encontraba Yaten caminando de un lado a otro un tanto nervioso, mirando en repetidas ocasiones hacia dentro de la casa hasta que sonrió al ver que Tatily se acercaba.

— ¿Demoré mucho? —preguntó apenada la chica.

—Para nada, igual apenas llegué.

— ¿Cierto? —Le sonrió —Ahora sí, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

—Bueno —Yaten aclaró su garganta, tomando valor —, más que sorpresa es… —tragó saliva —una confesión.

Los ojos de Tatily se abrieron en su totalidad, tornando sus mejillas de un rosado tenue — ¿Con-fesión?

—Tatily, yo… —sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un objeto brillante dejándolo caer frente a su acompañante, sosteniendo la cadena que dejo ver un hermoso dije de oro en forma de estrella fugaz —Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

—Yaten… —Tatily solo lo abrazó, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

El platinado la tomó de la barbilla elevando un poco su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios y atraparlos en un tímido beso.

—Usa esto —le dijo mientras le colocaba el dije—. Así sabré que me aceptas.

—De ahora en adelante no me lo quitaré nunca —fue la respuesta de Tatily.

.: **• :.**

Taiki se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando se percató que en un mueble de la estancia había un juego de dagas con las letras MA grabadas en el pequeño mango plateado, las tomó extrañado para examinarlas.

— ¿MA? —se preguntó a si mismo pensativo, no había nadie en el palacio con esas iniciales — ¿Qué significarán?

Y dándose prisa se dirigió hasta el jefe de guardia en turno para ponerlos sobre aviso y que buscarán algún extraño dentro de la pagoda y los alrededores. Aunque era casi imposible que eso pasara, esas dagas lo pusieron sobre aviso.

.: **• :.**

La luz de la luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación dejaba ver a unos amantes besándose en medio de un abrazo intenso que dejaba en evidencia esa necesidad de sentir la piel ajena.

Los besos eran cada vez más vehementes, reclamando por más. Se miraron frenéticamente por unos segundos antes de que los labios de Yaten atacaran el cuello blanco y terso de Tatily. Deslizó sus manos sobre el kimono que ella vestía hasta llegar a la cintura y poder soltarlo para dejarlo caer desde los hombros delicados de la rubia hasta llegar por completo al suelo, dejándolo admirar la desnudez pura de Tatily.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a exigirse, tomándose el uno al otro hasta fundirse en un solo ser.

.: **• :.**

Minako entró ida a su habitación. Desde antes de reunirse con su "objetivo" ella ya había desertado a su misión. Se tumbó sobre su cama y llevó su mano hasta el pequeño dije que llevaba en el cuello, cerró los ojos recordando lo que había pasado en la habitación de Yaten.

Justo en ese momento sabía que estaba traicionando a la única persona que había cuidado de ella cuando pequeña, a la persona que le debía todo lo que ella era, pero no podía permitirse hacerle ningún tipo de daño a Yaten, lo amaba y quería cuidar de él por el resto de su vida. Aunque eso podría ser poco tiempo.

Estaba hecha líos su cabeza, necesitaba ahora más que nunca el consuelo que tantas veces le daba Rogue con sus abrazos como cuando de pequeña lloraba por el rechazo y mal miramiento de los soldados de Diamante, dándole amor maternal; eso la hacía sentir protegida y segura. Justo necesitaba de ello, necesitaba que esa sabia anciana le dijera que siguiera su corazón y que todo estaría bien.

Por primera vez después de ocho años, dos frías lágrimas corrieron en su rostro, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de remordimiento después de desaparecer a personas, pero esta vez su corazón se estrujaba al recordar aquella madruga cuando asaltaron el carruaje de Gurio Umino, al recordar esos ojos verdes llenos de terror que se clavaron en los suyos.

 _.: Flash Back :._

 _Atentos esperaban escondidos entre la oscuridad del cielo nocturno y bajo las sombras de los árboles. De acuerdo a las instrucciones del Jefe Diamante, esa noche pasaría por ahí la carreta donde viajaba de regreso al cuartel de los Kou, Gurio Umino quien era secretario y mano derecha de Taiki Kou, según lo que reveló el informante infiltrado, Gurio recogería a una prima y la llevaría con él; tenían órdenes precisas de atacar al carruaje y matar a todos los ocupantes y Minako suplantaría a la joven que iba a bordo para poder adentrarse a la fortaleza de la Dinastía Kou y matar al Jefe Yaten. Una vez muerto el líder, la organización se derrumbaría sola y de manera rápida._

 _Se oyeron los caballos a lo lejos y todos los soldados comandados con Kunzite se pusieron en posición, eran un total de 10 hombres que al momento de hacerse visible la carreta saltaron sobre ella, Kunzite fue directo a la cabeza de Gurio, el primero en morir fue el conductor._

 _Minako entró con la katana lista para ejecutar pero quedó paralizada al ver a la joven de cabello castaño que la miraba azorada. Tuvo un sentimiento de compasión que fue cortado de tajo como la cabeza de la chica por la espada de Kunzite._

 _Minako se despabiló cuando sintió la sangre salpicar en su rostro._

 _—Nosotros nos ocuparemos del cuerpo, tú quédate aquí hasta que lleguen por ti —ordenó Kunzite —Recuerda, tu misión es matar a Yaten Kou._

 _—Entendido —respondí con voz fría._

 _Minako pasó la noche más gélida y larga de toda su vida, estaba ahí en medio de charcos de sangre y dos cuerpos inertes. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada de la chica, esa chica que a partir de ese momento era ella._

 _Al amanecer fue encontrada por un grupo de servidores de la Dinastía Kou que patrullaban el lugar, ella no podía decir nada, aún estaba conmovida por lo sucedido, eso le ayudo a no ser descubierta._

 _.: Fin Flash Back :._

Se arrepentía de todo lo malo que había hecho para poder estar cerca de Yaten pero agradecía lo que vivía aunque sabía que ella no lo merecía, no era esa persona de la que Yaten se había enamorado. Eso la hacía sentir miserable.

.: **• :.**

Después de que la noche en que Taiki encontró el juego de dagas, la seguridad se intensificó en la fortaleza de los Kou, Seiya mandó investigar a todos los soldados y sirvientes. Algunos trabajadores que habían huido de Joseon y recibido asilo ahí anteriormente, fueron expulsados.

El sexto sentido de Taiki lo hizo investigar a Tatily, ordenó a tres de sus hombres que fueran al norte del país y averiguaran todo lo referente a la familia Umino y por supuesto, a la rubia que vivía con ellos.

Su preocupación se la externó solo a Seiya, su hermano. No quería alterar a Yaten por nada y mucho menos tener un enfrentamiento al decirle que sospechaba de su dulce Tatily, eso la pondría en sobre aviso. Seiya estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano, primero investigarían.

Su trato con ella cambió, se volvieron cautelosos y un poco frío, insistentemente le hacían preguntas sobre su familia y la vida que llevaba en su tierra natal. Tatily supo que algo iba mal, busco con disimulo sus dagas sin encontrarlas, sabía que alguien más las tenía y estaba casi segura que era uno de ellos dos, su tiempo junto a Yaten se estaba agotando.

.: **• :.**

Todo estaba listo para su viaje a Shanghái, partirían al día siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol, durante el desayuno Tatily compartió mesa con Yaten, Seiya y Taiki y su tía Yuki. Los primos hablaban sobre un encargo que llegaría al atardecer, se veían ansiosos.

—Realmente no dijeron a qué hora llegaban, pero supongo que será como a las cinco —le dijo Taiki a Seiya.

—Espero no tengan ningún tipo de retraso.

—Ustedes dos, ¿de qué están hablando? —Preguntó la madre de ambos.

—Nada importante, madre —contestó Seiya —. Es un encargo que viene desde el Norte —los hermanos miraron fijamente a Tatily para ver la reacción de ésta al decir lo último. Pero Tatily ni pestañó, ella solo comía serenamente como Yaten.

— ¡Ah! ¿Es eso? —Cuestionó Yuki desinteresadamente. Sabía la afición de Taiki por la comida con especial del norte, seguro era eso o algún mueble para la nueva habitación de Seiya.

Después del desayuno, Tatily anunció a Yaten que daría un paseo por el bosque de la propiedad, él quiso acompañarla pero ella insistió que mejor se ocupará de sus pendientes para poder ir a Shanghái si preocupación alguna.

.: **• :.**

Minako caminaba tranquilamente entre la naturaleza cuando sintió que alguien la estaba observando, caminó a prisa para adentrarse al área boscosa del lugar; ya sumergida entre los enormes y bastos arboles de Olmo, se detuvo y recorrió con la mirada a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién eres? —Gritó a la nada — ¡Muéstrate!

Dos figuras femeninas aparecieron por entre el follaje, situándose frente a la joven que dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tanto tiempo, Minako —saludó una chica de piel trigueña que llevaba una coleta alta y vestimenta ninja de con insignias de la Dinastía Aino; su espalda cargaba dos katanas doradas.

—Demencia… Bri Ta…—contestó saludando a ambas mujeres — ¿Qué les trae por aquí? ¿Nadie las vio? —estaba preocupada porque alguien las descubriera, no quería que las hirieran, eran sus únicas amigas desde niñas, las únicas fuera de la pagoda que nunca la vieron como una peste por no ser japonesa.

— ¡Jah! ¿Preguntas enserio, Minako? —Contestó en tono arrogante la otra chica vestida de igual manera que su compañera — ¿Te olvidas quiénes somos? —Una sonrisa socarrona se hizo visible en los labios de ambas.

Minako rio con ellas, claro que no se había olvidado quienes eran. Las hermanas Denisse, mejor conocida como Demencia y Bri Ta siempre trabajaban juntas, eran conocidas como el "Dúo _Mienai_ " debido a que ellas eran tan silenciosas e imperceptibles, parecían fantasmas. Por lo general el Jefe Diamante las usaba en misiones especiales como asaltos a bancos y trenes o bien, cuando se veían en la necesidad de asesinar a alguien en un lugar con más gente.

— ¡Para nada! Pero, ¿es visita de cortesía? —Minako necesitaba medir el terreno, sí, Demencia y Bri Ta eran sus amigas pero eso no les impediría matarla si a eso iban, solo se protegían la una a la otra. Ellas habían matado a su propio padre cuando Jefe Diamante descubrió que éste le estaba robando mercancía cuando trabajaba de transportista de opio y encomendó la misión de eliminarlo a las hermanas.

—No, aunque también nos da gusto saludarte —respondió la mayor de las hermanas.

— ¿Entonces?

—El Jefe pregunta ¿por qué estás tardando tanto? —Preguntó Bri Ta —quiere que le des un informe detallado de lo que has hecho.

—Bueno —el etéreo nerviosismo de Minako la hizo desviar la mirada —, he tenido complicaciones, por lo general el Jefe de los Kou siempre está acompañado.

—Lo siento Mina —Demencia no expresó ninguna emoción al hablar —. En este caso no nos queda más que darte una advertencia —con gran velocidad desenvainó una de sus katanas y la puso sobre el cuello de la rubia guerrera —: Esta noche. Muere Yaten Kou o mueres tú.

La piel de Minako empalideció de inmediato, sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo, la había tomado de sorpresa, solo asintió con la cabeza. Demencia retiró su espada y la guardó.

—Toma —Bri Ta le aventó un pergamino enrollado —. Te lo manda el Jefe, dice que te asegures que nadie a parte de ti, lo lea.

Las hermanas Mienai se retiraron dejando a una Minako temblosa, sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría. Además tenía la amenaza de Taiki y Seiya que sospechaban de ella. Su tiempo se reducía a unas cuantas horas nada más.

Se prometió proteger a Yaten sin importar morir al ser descubierta por la familia Kou o atacada por su traición por los Aino. Ella lo protegería.

Caminó de regreso a la pagoda, necesitaba saber lo que Jefe Diamante le había mandado.

.: **• :.**

Yaten aún se encontraba encerrado en su despacho concretando el plan para la ruta Chiba Il Hwa, quería comercializar el tabaco y el refresco de cola americanos en esa zona. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera notó el momento que la noche llegó, se percató cuando oyó a alguien llamando la puerta.

—Adelante —ordenó.

— ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Tatily mientras entraba.

—Para nada —contestó Yaten con una sonrisa —. Tú nunca interrumpes.

—Gracias —el semblante de la chica era serio —. Yaten, yo necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —Yaten dejó su asiento y se aproximó hasta la chica con preocupación.

—No… —la mente de ella estaba perturbada, aquellas palabras que Diamante Aino le había escrito, giraban en su mente una y otra vez « _Tú eres una Aino, mi sangre corre por tus venas, eres mi sucesora_ ». No podía creerlo, justo entonces entendía por qué El Gran Sabio y Diamante se habían esforzado en su educación, en su preparación, en que no careciera de comida ni ropa. Sabía la razón por la que aun siendo de Joseon fue acogida por una familia poderosa de Japón en vez de haber sido ejecutada. Todo eso la mareaba, solo quería escapar de sus pensamientos y había ido a buscar calma en Yaten.

—No te ves muy bien —externó Yaten atrayéndola hacia sí y rodearla con sus brazos —. ¿Te duele algo?

Ella se aferró por un momento al dorso de su novio, se alejó escasos centímetros para después hundir su cabeza en su pecho de nuevo.

—Yaten, yo en verdad te amo.

.: **• :.**

Taiki recibía toda la información que compilada por sus informantes, mandó a llamar a Seiya.

—Esta es la foto que me dieron de Tatily Umino —dijo el empleado entregando un sobre en manos del mayor de los hermanos.

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver dicha foto, nunca habían visto a la joven que estaba impresa ahí, pero algo era seguro: la chica que vivía con ellos no era Tatily.

Corrieron hasta el despacho de Yaten, sin preguntar abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con Yaten y la impostora abrazados, la oyeron decir que lo amaba y segundos después Yaten se desplomaba en el piso.

Minako giró hacia ellos, dos lágrimas surcaban su rostro, su mirada estaba llena de dolor y sostenía en su mano derecha una daga ensangrentada. Taiki y Seiya se quedaron paralizados.

—Lo siento —siseó Minako.

Un estruendo se escuchó, los vidrios de las ventanas altas del despacho cayeron en añicos y dos jóvenes vestidas de negro entraron.

— ¡Muévete, Minako! —ordenó una de ellas a la rubia. Las tres desaparecieron en ese instante.

Taiki gritaba desesperado a los guardias, Seiya se acercó a Yaten quien se desangraba por una herida en el abdomen cerca de la zona donde realizaban antiguamente los samuráis el _seppuku_ , una herida mortal.

—Mi-nako… —Yaten la nombró con voz débil y cerró los ojos.

.: **• :.**

 **Un año después.**

El territorio de Joseon logró un gran avance en su intento de independizarse de Japón, hubo una caída masiva de dinastías y agrupaciones poderosas.

La fortaleza de la Dinastía Aino fue incendiada seis meses atrás, dejando como única sobreviviente de la familia a la recientemente anunciada y reconocida hija del Jefe Diamante, Minako Aino que junto con Kunzite y Nephrite estaban en proceso de reconstrucción de su organización. Ella tenía ideas nuevas para la organización.

Minako se encontraba en negociación con algunas familias importantes de Japón y China, entre ellos los Kou, de quien no había sabido nada desde el día que apuñaló a Yaten pero, que al igual que ella habían dado un giro a su estructuración y necesitaban nuevas rutas de comercialización.

Llegó temprano al lugar de la cita, la oficina de teléfonos que le pertenecía a los Kou; la llevaron a un salón de juntas, esperó un poco más de quince minutos a que llegará su anfitrión. Estaba nerviosa, encontrarse nuevamente con Taiki o Seiya la ponía mal. Seguramente aun no la perdonaban, pero fueron ellos los que buscaban una alianza, así que no se negó.

—Buenos días, Señorita Aino —la saludó un hombre entrando a la habitación, Minako levantó la mirada para responder pero se quedó atónita —. ¿Esa si eres tú?

Recobrando el habla contestó.

—Sí. Soy Minako Aino, hija de Yashamaru y sucesora de la Dinastía Aino —contestó con elegancia y seguridad.

—Me presento también —dijo en tono socarrón —. Mi nombre es Yaten Kou, líder de la organización Kou.

—Me alegra saludarlo y saber que se encuentra bien —externó Minako con frialdad, intentando controlar el palpitar de su corazón.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que sería todo lo contrario, el verme aquí es signo de que fracaso en el pasado, ¿no?

—No, verlo tan saludable me dice que hice bien todo. Si hubiera querido matarlo, su herida hubiera sido profunda.

La atmosfera de ese lugar era insoportable, se notaba la presión que ambos sostenían.

—Gracias —agregó Yaten. Minako lo miro sin comprender —. Por todo.

Ambos sonrieron mirándose a los ojos. Una nueva historia se empezaba a escribir para ellos.

.: **• :.**

 **.: FIN :.**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** En verdad espero les haya gustado mi historia. Originalmente iba a matar a Yaten, pero como es San Valentín merecían un final feliz estos dos. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerla. ¡Nos vemos!

- **Glosario:**

 **Mienai:** Palabra en japonés 見えない mi e nai que significa no se ve.  
 **Seppuku:** (腹切 lit. «Corte del vientre») Es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento. El seppuku formaba parte del bushidō, el código ético de los samuráis, y se realizaba de forma voluntaria para morir con honor en lugar de caer en manos del enemigo y ser torturado, o bien como una forma de pena capital para aquellos que habían cometido serias ofensas o se habían deshonrado.


End file.
